


Library Confessions or Study Dates?

by kemoiunder



Series: Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gryffindor!Komi, Gryffindor!Nishinoya, Gryffindor!Tanaka, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Ginjima, Hufflepuff!Shibayama, Hufflepuff!Yaku, M/M, Most of these characters are only in their notebook, Ravenclaw!Ushijima, Ravenclaw!Yamagata, Slytherin!Akagi, Slytherin!Suna, Slytherin!Tendou, Slytherin!akama, Slytherin!kita, Study Group AU, Study group shenanigans, Such fluff much wow, libero week 2018, they're not actually in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Akama is trying to study, but what does Ginjima have to talk to him about? It better not be embarrassing!Day 7 of Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018! Wow! This was really fun to write. The last day's prompt was Group Chat, but electronics don't work in Hogwarts, so I had to make a variation of it. I really like the idea of having linked notebooks though, they'd be so convenient~! This is most definitely part of the Study Group AU, and this is actually the only fic for this week that has a pairing. That's very surprising to me.





	Library Confessions or Study Dates?

Yuu - _hey, are you ready for your NEWT’s Yaku-san?????_  
Morisuke - _As ready as I’ll ever be._  
Michinari - _I feel like my brain is about to escape through my ears, so I better be ready…_  
Haruki - _If I see one more incantation I’m going to scream_

Sou glanced over at his notebook, since none of the messages had anything to do with him, he elected to ignore them. He was going over his wand movements for Charms when he spared another look at the open notebook.

Michinari - _I know you’re still studying, Sou, come out to the common room._

Sou sighed slightly, but got up and left his study desk in his dorm to head out into the common room. The view of underneath the lake was as great as it usually was, there were a couple of grindylows swimming curiously looking at the students that were closer to the glass. 

“Hey, Sou~. Have you got a minute? I was just going over what I was going to say to Rintarou when I confessed over the weekend, but I don’t know which version I should go with.” Sou had been surprised at first when Akagi had expressed his having a crush on their friend. But ever since Kita and Tendou had gotten together, it had made Akagi think about things. Like, apparently, what would happen if their friend, Suna Rintarou, would be confessed to by a random person. Granted, they knew that the Slytherin would most likely reject anyone he didn’t know well, but at the same time, Akagi didn’t want to take any chances.

“I think you can use whatever version you have that’s complete and it’ll be fine.” Akagi beamed up at Sou from where he was lounging on one of the sofas, pieces of parchment scattered around him. Akagi looked down at his own notebook and wrote something down, Sou hadn’t even realized he had left his own back in his dorm.

“This really is a neat piece of magic, isn’t it?” Sou nodded, agreeing with Akagi. It had been his third year when the fourth years that were part of their group wanted to create something that would enable everyone to have conversations together without actually being together in the same room. Shibayama, a second year at the time and their only Muggleborn friend, had suggested creating something akin to a ‘group chat’, but instead of ‘electronic phones’ as he called them, they could use something magical. 

It was Yamagata that ended up coming up with the idea. He just paired a bunch of notebooks together, that when one person wrote it in, it would transcribe it to all of them. After that, all they had to do was tie the individual notebooks to the individual person’s magical signature, and that meant that no one but the person could open it and read it. It was an amazing piece of magic that had lasted for the last three years.

“You should go get yours, Sou. Apparently, Hitoshi wants to speak with you about something.” Sou scowled slightly, he didn’t know if he liked Ginjima Hitoshi or not just yet. He had only joined their group the year before, during their fifth year. It had been in preparations for their OWL’s and Ginjima had asked Yaku if the sixth year (at the time) could help him with his revisions. Long story short, Ginjima became one of their own. Sou had always been a bit wary of the Hufflepuff. It wasn’t just because he looked slightly intimidating, because a lot of their group looked like that. He just seemed too trusting, too sure of the friendship that was being given to him that Sou couldn’t help but be a bit suspicious. When he didn’t just abandon the group after he took his OWL’s, that was when Yamagata had given him his own ‘group chat’ notebook.

Well, he didn’t have a choice at this point, he had no excuse for not meeting Ginjima. He had no clue as to the reason for the random meet-up. He quickly went back to his dorm to retrieve his notebook and opened it up.

Hayato - _clearly it’s because I don’t want to. not any other reason._  
Ryuunosuke - _but it’ll be fun!!!! You can’t honestly tell us that you wouldn’t want to join the gryffindors in our end of the year party_  
Wakatoshi - _I would enjoy a party, but if it involves any alcohol, I will have to leave._  
Hitoshi - _hey, has anyone seen Akama around? I wanted to discuss something with him…_  
Michinari - _I just sent him back to get his notebook in his dorm. I’ll tell him to meet you in the library_  
Hitoshi - _thanks, I’ll head there now_

Sou was about to jot down that he would leave as well, but he ended up just closing it up and going back out to the common room. Akagi would most likely tell him the same information he read anyways. Sure enough, as he ventured back out into the common room, Akagi informed him he was supposed to go to the library.

“Give me details when you get back. I may get some inspiration. Have fun~!” Sou had no idea what Akagi was talking about, but he waved to him as he left the common room out into the dungeons. It would take roughly ten minutes for him to travel to the library from the dungeons, so Sou had a bit of time to think. Akagi had said that bit about getting inspiration from his meet-up. Did that mean Ginjima was going to confess to him? But why would he do that? They didn’t exactly speak that much, and when they did, it had always been about school. But now that Sou was thinking about it, he did remember the Hufflepuff asking him preference questions. They were for a myriad of things, enough that Sou had been a bit suspicious, but apparently not suspicious enough to do anything about it. 

He could admit to thinking Ginjima was pretty interesting, but on that train of thought, he had no proof that that was why he had wanted to speak with Sou. He could be asking about homework, an essay for one of their classes. There had been that essay they both had for Herbology they had been partners for, that could be the reason. There were many different factors that could be the reason for his calling Sou to the library, least of all to confess to him. 

Sou felt like he arrived at the library in less time than usual, but that might have been because he was thinking too much while walking. He had a habit of that, apparently. He ended up walking to the group’s usual area of the library, Sou not completely certain that that was where Ginjima would have gone. He was right, in the end, the Hufflepuff was waiting for him at one of their regular tables.

He looked up at Sou’s approach, and was that a light blush on the Hufflepuff’s face? Oh no, Sou was screwed. He had an overwhelming surge of _‘Cute..’_ come over him before he could tamper it down, which then to his own face becoming a bit heated. He decided to get through this, with whatever Ginjima was going to say, and to get it over and done with a simple, “Hey.”

Ginjima smiled a bit, “Hello. Thanks for meeting me.” Sou waved his hand, letting his friend know that it was no trouble, “It’s fine, I was just studying my wand movements for Charms.”

Ginjima looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself with a small shake of his head, “Well, the reason I called you here, honestly, is a bit embarrassing.” 

This was it, Sou was definitely screwed. He nodded and gestured for the Hufflepuff to continue. If anything, that caused Ginjima to become even more red. 

“Well! I don’t know how to say it other than just getting it out, so here it is. I like you, Akama. I would like for us to date.” Ginjima’s words came out rushed, like he had practiced them over and over. Much like Akagi had been practicing his scripts for when he would confess to Suna. Sou couldn’t help but compare the two boys with one another. They were both so honest with their feelings. It was kind of weird for Akagi’s sake since he always seemed more closed off than their other friends.

Sou really studied his friend for a moment, or was it future boyfriend? Because he didn’t have any reason to reject his friend. He didn’t dislike him, and he liked him well enough. At this point he didn’t know if he loved him, but that came with time, didn’t it?

He might have been silent for too long though, because Ginjima was looking like he wanted to run away. Did he think Sou would reject him? He should say something, but at that moment, his throat felt closed off. Why did it feel so difficult to just say what he was feeling? Was it because he had gotten used to shielding his emotions all those years ago? That might be a factor in it, but at the same time, maybe it was just because he was himself, Akama Sou.

He needed to answer though, he cleared his throat and felt like he could get words out now, “I’m not opposed to the idea.”

Ginjima lifted his head from where he had been slowly lowering it, and he looked like he was going to protest the wording, but he must have seen the bright red of Sou’s face and realized the wording was meaningless. Sou did want to tell date Ginjima, in the end, after all.

So that’s what they did. Sou didn’t give Akagi any details for ‘inspiration’, mainly because Sou was too embarrassed. All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
